Gibo Auja
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Las jornadas de viaje sin descanso de Zuko pregonan su tan deseado final cuando él y su tío Iroh arriban, guiados por hilos del destino y el azar, a la Montaña Boreal. Desconocedor de la forma en la que este último trayecto antes de volver a casa cambiará su perspectiva del mundo y la vida que cree querer, su corazón solo sanará a manos de los "marginados" del Templo Auram. [PAUSA]
1. Capítulo 1

**...no sé muy bien qué decir. Estoy falta de palabras. Algo emocional también, sí.**

 **El caso es que... Este _Pairing_ —Zukaang— me trae recuerdos de alguien muy importante para mí que cumple años en** **estos días** **. Es alguien que... está mejor lejos que cerca de cualquier forma, supongo, y... Para distraerme y obviar algunos sentimientos nostálgicos, pues- Ah, rayos... Sí. Ya dejo de joder y voy a lo prioritario:**

 **Este Fanfic es un regalo**

 **para _esa persona_.**

 **Parejas:** Principal: _ZukoxAang_ —Yaoi (boy x boy)—; secundarias: _SokkaxToph_ ; mención de _KataraxJet_ y _TyLeexAzula_ —Yuri (girl x girl).

 **Advertencias:** AU, **Desarrollo Lento** (tranquilo), Slight Angst, Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía, Espiritual, Acción, Romance, Comedia, Relación de Odio a Amor.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ no me pertenecen. Sería más como que parte de mí les pertenece a ellos, jáh'.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Gibo Auja**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—¡Gracias por el viaje!

—Nah, no es nada. Solo tened cuidado durante el ascenso, hay rumores muy extraños sobre este lugar...

—Entonces solo queda esperar a que sean rumores y nada más, ¿verdad? ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Usted sí que sabe, señor! Buena suerte.

—Buena suerte a usted también.

El viejo motor de la camioneta roja que los había apeado hasta el pie de la Montaña Boreal rugió en un esfuerzo colosal por volver a la vida, espantando a algunos pájaros que se hallaban —aparentemente— durmiendo en unos árboles cercanos en el proces; las aves, de plumaje principalmente azul y amarillo y de picos vivamente anaranjados, no debían de tener un tamaño mayor al de un pollito con dos semanas de vida y trinaban asustadas mientras se alejaban batiendo rápidamente sus bonitas alas, sacudiendo algunas hojas verdes y finas ramas a su paso.

Hojas verdes y finas ramas pertenecientes a escuálidos troncos de árboles con una altura que solo podría ser descrita como _desproporcionada_. Mientras que el tronco de todos los árboles más cercanos a los dos recién llegados era delgado, de apariencia frágil y algo encorvada hacia los costados en ocasiones, su tamaño podía variar drásticamente desde los cinco palmos hasta los quince metros de altura. Estaban por todas partes, destacando entre escasas flores de colores alegres, que se hallaban muy _casualmente_ ubicadas donde la luz del sol llegaba, y rocas cubiertas de abundante verde musgo, esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Algunas de estas rocas contenían agujeros que actuaban como casa para animalillos de pequeño tamaño y otras se asemejaban más a maceteros naturales puesto que hasta de su interior parecían nacer los finos árboles irregulares.

Tras unos breves momentos de terca insistencia por parte de Dante, el conductor —un granjero de la zona—, el vehículo por fin reaccionó permitiendo al pesado transporte moverse lentamente para coger velocidad y acabar por perderse colina arriba por un camino de tierra rojiza.

Y mientras un hombre de buena barriga con el aspecto de rondar por sus felices sesenta observaba aquella partida con calma, un joven de piel bronceada y cuerpo bien trabajado removía ramas y arbustos cercanos al camino, buscando algo con impaciencia.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aquel aire _puro_ , de esas que te limpian el cuerpo —los pulmones— y el alma, Iroh cerró sus ojos con una pacífica y larga sonrisa iluminando sus severas facciones.

—¿No crees que tú también deberías de haber dado las gracias a Dante...

Los sonidos de hojas moviéndose se detuvieron un instante, antes de volver a producirse.

—..., Zuko?

—Creo que tú ya has sido más que perfectamente capaz de hacerle la pelota durante todo el camino y agradecerle por los dos, tío.

Suspirando casi imperceptiblemente, el de cabellera grisácea volteó para toparse con su sobrino intentando colarse por entre un par de árboles sin mucho éxito. No debería de faltarle mucho para enredarse o...

—Si haces eso, tu mochila...

—Ya, ya lo sé; y no, no pasará.

El sonido de algo enganchándose sonó justo después de que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas, y el más joven de ellos gruñó, irritado. ¡¿Por qué la naturaleza y él no podían llevarse nunca bien?!

—¿Perdona?

—¿Por dónde se supone que debemos comenzar el ascenso? —replicó evasivo, impaciente y cortante Zuko en lo que se liberaba de la rama y notaba que la apariencia frágil de aquellos árboles era engañosa; todos ellos tenían espinas revistiendo sus _cuerpos_.

—Hm... —El chico vio a su tío acercarse a inspeccionar las plantas frente a ellos sobándose la barba y luego echándose de rodillas al suelo, aproximando su rostro a la tierra colorada y apoyando ambas manos en esta—. Déjame ver...

Desviando la mirada y resistiendo la urgencia de darse una palmada en el rostro con tal de no faltar el respeto al mayor, Zuko suspiró pesadamente y clavó sus ambarinos ojos en el cielo. Los colores cálidos del atardecer ya estaban cambiando con inquebrantable paciencia y lentitud a unos más fríos y oscuros, anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche. Escasas nubes cubrían el firmamento, y las que lo hacían no parecían augurar ninguna tormenta... El viento suave que corría en esos tiempos primaverales removía entre tanto la suelta y ya algo larga cabellera del adolescente.

—Deberíamos de acampar y buscar mañana con más tiempo y luz el camino, tío. Ya no nos llega la--

Zuko se cortó a sí mismo al oír un contento "¡Lo tengo!" a sus espaldas, y giró lentamente sobre sus talones con una expresión neutra, casi esperando ver a Iroh con alguna tontería entre manos en vez de el camino revelado, solo para toparse con que no, esta vez no era así. El adulto había apartado un árbol usando algunas hojas para cubrir su mano y no pincharse y lo mantenía curvado hacia un costado, revelando un camino casi invisible y en obvio desuso, en espera de que su sobrino cruzara a esa zona llena de malezas, plantas, insectos, animales y quién sabe cuántas cosas más...

—¿Será para hoy o para mañana, sobrino?

Zuko apretó los labios y gruñó interiormente. ¡Él ya había buscado en esa zona antes! ¿Cómo era posible que--... No, no iba a ponerse a sí mismo de mal — _peor_ — humor de nuevo. " _Al diablo con esto. Cuanto antes lo haga, antes nos iremos_ ", reflexionó avanzando tras el adulto y observando con poca confianza el camino casi completamente difuminado entre toda aquella flora que los rodeaba. El árbol susurró tras él al reacomodarse en su lugar y Zuko se ajustó mejor su enorme mochila sobre los hombros —por si las dudas—, sumiéndose en el silencio con el que su tío y aquella dichosa montaña lo proveían sin mayor protesta.

Ya estaba cansado de quejarse para esas alturas, después de mucho tiempo viajando, y todo cuanto quería era alcanzar su objetivo y volver a casa para poder cantarle orgullosamente los 40 a su padre y hermana.

—o—o—o—

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando cuesta arriba y aún, más que rodeos y caminos cerrados por alguna grieta en la tierra demasiado profunda o larga como para saltarla, no habían dado con ningún riachuelo o claro en el que aposentarse para pasar la noche. La fauna que primeramente parecía haberse asustado de ellos ahora los rodeaba casi con confianza y, en algunas ocasiones, _con hambre_ —Zuko podría jurar haber visto un tigre de vengala acechándolo desde detrás de una roca enorme en el camino. ¿No estaban extintos esos predadores acaso?

—Tío, ¿escuchas eso? —Inquirió de repente el pelinegro deteniendo su andar para mirar alertado a su alrededor. Su mano se movió por instinto a un costado de su atuendo...

Pero otra más grande y cálida detuvo ese movimiento, y Iroh negó suavemente con su cabeza, volviendo a retomar la marcha.

—Está bien que no bajes la guardia, sobrino mío, pero no olvides que nada bueno saldrá del hombre enfrentándose a la madre naturaleza. Estoy seguro de que tus padres alguna vez te lo habrán dicho, pero aún así, insisto... _Convive_ con la naturaleza, no la _enfrentes_.

—¡Eh..., claro que conozco esa frase! —replicó molesto por sentirse tomado por tonto el muchacho, aún observando de reojo en todas direcciones mientras avanzaban; pronto se verían obligados a sacar sus linternas o a encender alguna antorcha—. Pero veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando alguna bestia te salte al cuello y lo desgarre de cuajo usando sus zarpas... La madre naturaleza quizás no esté tan dispuesta a _convivir_ con nosotros como tú lo estás con ella, tío.

" _La madre naturaleza convivirá con quien esté dispuesto a lidiar con sus altos y sus bajos, y posea una mente abierta y honesta. Pero es_ _o no es motivo de preocupación ahora mismo, porque no es ninguna bestia física lo que has oído, Zuko_ ", caviló el adulto al cerrar los ojos por un instante y atravesar una energía roja y pesada, casi compacta.

Quien lo viera desde más lejos y desde lo alto usando la _visión_ de Iroh, entendería a lo que se refería en cuanto distinguiera al enorme espíritu de oso pardo perdido y enrabietado atravesándolos camino abajo a él y a su ingenuo sobrino.

" _Espero que puedas_ ver _y_ sentir _esto pronto, Zuko_ ", lo observó por el rabillo del ojo entre las penumbras, sonriendo con ligera esperanza reticente al pillarlo manoteando al aire; intentando mantener alejados a enormes mosquitos sedientos de su sangre humana. " _Cambiaría tu perspectiva de la vida y del mundo entero..._ "

—o—o—o—

—¡Eh, parece que tenemos visitas, chicos!

—¿Visitas?

—¿Uhmfifafh'?

Asintiendo con seguridad una vez, una mano delgada se elevó en el aire y el pájaro que había estado posado en ella alzó vuelo, más que de seguro volviendo a acompañar a su familia en el nido al pie de la montaña.

—¿Qué clase de idiota es esta vez? —cuestionó sin amabilidad alguna una voz.

—¡Oye!, ¿por qué clasificarías a alguien que ni siquiera conoces aún como "idiota"? —protestó otra persona al lado en una tonada claramente indignada.

—¿Uhm? ¿Acaso te sientes tocado porque cuando te califiqué a ti de idiota la primera vez, acerté?

—¡¿A-Ah?! Eso... ¡E-Eso--! ¡No podría importarme menos! ¡Si estoy aquí, está claro que no soy ningún idiota!

—Sé que no suelo estar de parte de Toph en estas cosas, pero... —los interrumpió una voz más suave y medida—, no creo que adentrarse en la Montaña Boreal cuando ya está anocheciendo sea un acto precisamente _inteligente_... —soltó una risa suave.

Dos murmullos contemplativos se escucharon, acompañados del sonido de cubiertos y platos ya casi vacíos entrechocando con suavidad.

—Bueno..., vale. Te doy el punto en eso —cedió la tercera voz.

—I-dio-ta. —Se burló la segunda en un susurro para pronto soltar un—: ¡Ay! ¡Hey! —cuando una mano presta voló a darle una colleja en la cabeza.

—Tampoco he dicho que tengas razón, Toph. —Agregó en ese momento la primera de las voces, distrayéndolos de su bulla—. Alguien que se adentre en la montaña tan tarde aún cuando de seguro ha escuchado alguna de las _historias_ debe de ser algo _valiente_... o estar bastante _desesperado_.

Un momento de silencio reflexivo pasó entre las tres figuras sentadas alrededor de una mesa de madera circular, uno de ellos cruzado de brazos y la otra con las manos apoyadas en el suelo alfombrado tras de sí, en el cual todos estaban acomodados. La figura restante se puso en pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A darles la bienvenida!

—¿A "darles"...?

—Chirly ha dicho que eran dos.

Ojos azules buscaron por inercia conectarse con ojos blanquecinos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo inútil de aquello a pesar de que esos ojos claros hubieran estado volteados en su dirección también. El muchacho carraspeó y se incorporó.

—Deja que vaya yo, siempre vas tú y no recuerdo la última vez que he podido darle la bienvenida a alguien como se debe.

—¡Eso es porque esa vez te perdiste tú y los perdiste a ellos también! —se burló Toph riendo sonoramente.

—¡Tú-- ¡¿Cómo sabes-- ¡Hey, traidor! ¡Creía que sería un secreto entre nosotros! —acusó el de ropajes negros y azulados a la otra figura en pie.

El acusado alzó ambas manos en lo alto y exclamó, confundido:

—¡Cálmate, que yo no he dicho nada--! Y sabes que soy un hombre de palabra.

—Dudar del _maestro_ del templo, Sokka... Cómo te atreves...

—¡¿Entonces cómo es que lo sabes?!

Las cejas negras de la única chica entre ellos tres se fruncieron y ella se levantó de un salto.

—¡¿Acaso olvidas que mi oído compensa mi carencia de vista o qué, _pies de idiota_?!

El silencio de Sokka dio a Toph una respuesta más que obvia y la chica, bufando pesadamente, dio la espalda a aquellos dos para dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Yo iré! Vosotros preparad el lugar... Sois más rápidos limpiando que yo. —Mintió con descaro y lo sabía, pero no le dio importancia al asunto y se marchó, haciendo oídos sordos de las súplicas del _maestro_ del templo por que lo dejara acompañarla.

" _De ninguna manera_ ", sentenció para sus adentros la aprendiza de verde mientras andaba, descalza como siempre, rápido hasta la entrada del templo y luego alzaba ambas manos controlando un cúmulo de tierra para que la llevara escaleras y camino abajo. " _Lo siento, pero es demasiado bueno... ¡Y eso significa que no_ _me dejaría ponerlos a prueba y divertirme_ _un poco a su costa! ¡Eso sería aburrido!_ "

—o—o—o—

—Quédate quieto, Zuko... —murmuró _muy_ bajo el mayor de ambos hombres, casi conteniendo la respiración.

Cerca de donde él estaba, observando con ojos abiertos la _fantasiosa_ escena en el suelo, su sobrino se sujetaba con fuerza a los salientes de roca que había encontrado para permanecer estable en lo alto, con ambas piernas completamente abiertas y un poco flexionadas proporcionándole un segundo apoyo de reserva en la roca.

No le preocupaba mucho que Iroh hubiera preferido esconderse entre unos cuantos árboles finos, de los mismos que abundaban al comienzo del ascenso y a estas alturas escaseaban —justo cuando más útiles serían—, consiguiendo algunos arañazos desagradables en el proceso. Lo que sí le importaba era que había logrado no ser visto por...

Por...

Esos seres... que...

Esos seres que flotaban con pequeñas alas en sus espaldas, brillaban con una pálida luz propia de color y desgarraban la piel y carne de lo que había sido un puma con pequeñas y largas garras ávidamente, algunos comiendo de este y otros tirando trozos o jugando aberrantemente con ellos.

 _Eran muchos seres de esos..._

Y pronto se les acabaría lo que les quedaba del gran predador que hacía un rato había estado en perfectas condiciones de matarlos a él y a su tío.

Al menos estaban a salvo por el momento.

" _¿Qué son esas cosas--...? Parecen personas diminutas... y son bellas... Podría acobijarlas en las palmas de mis manos... No, ¡no! Espabila, es un truco. Ya has oído las historias, Zuko... Y si esta montaña es muchas cosas, peligrosamente engañosa es una de ellas._ "

Alzó la vista en medio de la oscuridad al escuchar el ruido de algo removerse a su altura y divisó a una alargada sombra deslizarse, más adelante, de un lado a otro del pequeño claro que _por fin_ su tío y él habían logrado encontrar para acampar y descansar. El movimiento se repetía una y otra vez, y la tierra se sacudía con el mismo.

Las _hadas_ —Zuko no sabía que eran hadas, pero su tío sí— cesaron sus actividades nocturnas en favor de mirar también hacia allí.

Y entonces eso se detuvo y, de la nada, tanto Zuko como su tío fueron _empujados_ por _algo duro_ , cayendo ambos estrepitosamente en el claro... A escasos metros de los _simpáticos_ seres alados.

—¡¿Qué mierda ha sido eso...?! —inquirió el pelinegro poniéndose rápidamente en pie y sacando una afilada daga de entre su ropa. La colocó entre sí y las hadas, a la defensiva. Guardar silencio ya no tenía caso... y " _Mierda_ ", se había hecho daño al caer.

—Un truco de la montaña he de suponer, sobrino... —respondió en un tono incierto Iroh, sin despegar sus ojos de las hadas que se le habían acercado y flotaban a su alrededor... ¿analizándolo?

Distraído como lo había estado por un instante, Zuko soltó una maldición cuando sintió algo afilado y frío como el hielo rasgar su ropa y piel a la altura de los tobillos. Notó sangre cálida deslizarse por su piel e hizo una mueca disgustada, usando su pie sano para patear con fuerza al diminuto ser causante del daño.

El hada chilló agudamente al golpearse con el suelo y, todas a la de una, las que se habían mantenido lejos o alrededor de su tío voltearon con expresiones _muy_ cabreadas y resentidas hacia él.

Tragó saliva.

¡Morir asediado por pequeñas mierdas ilusorias muy-realistas-para-ser-ilusorias no entraba en sus planes cuando decidió escalar la Montaña Boreal hasta la cumbre!

—o—o—o—

Sin poder _ver_ , pero _escuchando_ el barullo del entorno y _sintiendo_ las vibraciones comunicativas de la tierra en las yemas de sus dedos y en las plantas de sus pies, Toph tomó nota rápida del _aura_ del hombre más grande y despreocupado del dúo para luego centrar sus pensamientos en el más joven. Era extrañamente difícil saber lo que estaba mal con él, pero _algo_ definitivamente lo estaba...

Oyendo un preocupante "¡NO, TÍO--!" y luego un "¡Sal de aquí, Zuko!" seguidos de un chillido agudo y pronunciado, la tierra le contó que el hombre se había acercado a las hadas y que el adolescente amenazado por estas se negaba a marcharse y buscaba algo a toda prisa en el interior de una gran mochila. Fue cosa de simple deducción adivinar que el hombre habría tomado por _rehén_ a una de las pequeñas pero matonas habitantes del lugar. Así que, con eso...

" _Ya está por ahora..._ ", decidió ella al mover sus brazos y manos en forma lineal silenciosamente antes de adelantarlas frente a su cuerpo y desplazarlas hacia arriba con brusquedad, controlando lo que ocurría más adelante.

—o—o—o—

—Toph está tardando...

—Lo sé.

—¿No es sospechoso? ¡Ella podría meternos en problemas con los nuevos visitantes si llega a gastarles una de sus bienvebromas...!

—Es posible...

—¿Y si los espanta en vez de atraerlos hacia aquí?

—Sokka.

—Digo, no creo que ella sea tan capulla como para hacerlo, y más considerando el puesto que ocupa en la jerarquía del templo, pero...

—¡Sokka!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Deja de pensarlo tanto! Toph sabe lo que debe hacer incluso si _sí_ decide gastarles alguna de las suyas al final. Pero no los _espantará_ , confío en ella; y tú también deberías de hacerlo-- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Katara.

Claramente amedrentado, Sokka apartó su mirada.

—...no sé si sentirme halagado o no, pero tan solo no te enamores de mí, por favor. Sé que es difícil no hacerlo, pero no lo hagas.

—...haré como que no he oído eso y seguiré limpiando por fuera.

—o—o—o—

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Zuko repasó mentalmente la escena repentina que acababa de explotar en su realidad directa como si fuera una parte salida de alguna película de magia y ciencia ficción, frunciendo el ceño.

 _La tierra se había_ —literalmente— _tragado a las hadas_.

Incluso Iroh lucía perplejo por aquello en el otro lado del claro, donde aún mantenía a una hada sujeta por las alas entre sus dedos.

—¡AY!

Zuko apartó la vista del montículo de tierra con forma _rectangular_ que yacía donde esos seres andróginos habían estado segundos atrás para mirar hacia allí. El mayor estaba soplando su dedo mientras el hada que había capturado se perdía presta por entre árboles, arbustos y otras plantas. Zuko se acercó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que esa hada me ha mordido más fuerte de lo que un perro jamás soñaría en morder un trozo de carne... Sí, claro. —El tono de voz de su tío estaba impregnado en negra ironía, una expresión más dura de lo normal formada en su rostro.

—¿ _Hada_? —repitió Zuko.

La cara de incredulidad que Iroh se topó al alzar su mirada no tuvo precio.

—Hada. Como las de los cuentos infantiles, pero en 3D y con severos toques de realismo. —Afirmó el sesentón.

El montículo de tierra con las supuestas _hadas_ en su interior tembló, recordándoles que no estaban seguros en ese lugar, y ambos hombres se apresuraron en retomar su camino en cuanto Zuko hubiera terminado de acomodar la mochila a sus hombros.

No obstante, la montaña no parecía ir a dejarlos tranquilos aún.

Habían avanzado tan solo durante media hora cuando un alto pilar de tierra se alzó desde el suelo de repente, enganchando al pelinegro por la mochila y quitándosela al alzarla y levantar él por reflejo sus brazos. Dicho pilar dejó de crecer al alcanzar la altura de los robles —porque sí, ahora la montaña estaba llena de ellos— más viejos, y Iroh silbó pronunciadamente observando eso desde la oscuridad reinante donde su sobrino y él se hallaban.

Zuko también se quedó mirando en silencio hacia la mochila colgada como una bandera en lo alto del pilar.

Ya era noche entrada y la única fuente de luz que podrían haber conseguido con facilidad se hallaba en el interior de aquel objeto.

—Tío.

—¿Qué, Zuko?

—Sé que las historias y los rumores ya nos deberían de haber preparado para esto, pero aún así... ¡¿Qué cojon%s pasa en este lugar...?! Es decir, ¡¡ni siquiera estamos cerca de la cumbre y ya están ocurriendo cosas imposibles!! ¿Animales que deberían estar extintos?, ¡¿"hadas"?!, ¡¿tierra que se mueve sola?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda--?!

Un contundente golpe en la cabeza lo hizo cesar su retahíla de ruidosas quejas en favor de tocar con ambas manos la zona maltratada y clavar una mirada de frío fuego en lo poco que distinguía de su familiar en las sombras.

—Parece propicio que te recuerde que el que ha decidido venir aquí aún cuando conocía buena parte de los riesgos eras tú, sobrino. Y que si resulta ser cierto todo lo que ha llegado a nuestros oídos, llegar a la cumbre debería de saciar tu ira cuando cumplas tus _objetivos_. Asimismo, déjame decirte que nada me obliga a permanecer todo el tiempo contigo como si fueras un niño pequeño, Zuko; estoy aquí porque te aprecio, confío en ti y en tu potencial, y creo que este viaje (junto a los demás que hemos hecho) regresará una versión mejorada de ti mismo a tu casa, cuando volvamos. —" _Y porque hacía mucho que no realizaba algo emocionante como est_ _o_ ", agregó con una tonada mucho menos rotunda de forma mental—. Pero si planeas continuar comportándote de esta forma, volveremos a España y tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo de otra forma con tu familia.

Sus pisadas fueron todo cuanto se escuchó en cuanto ambos volvieron a caminar.

—Tienes razón... Disculpa, tío. Las locuras de este lugar se me han subido a la cabeza. —Admitió entre dientes, derrotado, Zuko tras un momento—. Por favor, acompáñame hasta el final de este viaje.

No lo vio, pero Iroh sonrío.

—Disculpas aceptadas, sobrino.

—Ah, y, tío...

—¿Sí?

—¡La mochila!

Ambos la habían olvidado. Tenían que regresar y bajarla... pero ¿cómo?

—o—o—o—

Para la exacta medianoche, la Montaña Boreal se hallaba, como todas las noches a esa hora, en una tranquilidad absoluta. Cualquier ser, espíritu, animal, persona o planta en ella se había quedado relativamente quieto sin hacer nada más que admirar las preciosas auroras boreales que descendían desde el cielo a bailar como espectros de tonadas alegres entre los espacios de circulación libre en la montaña e iluminar la insondable oscuridad.

Sokka y el _maestro_ habían subido apropiadamente abrigados a la helada terraza del templo, sentándose en los bordes de la misma como hacía tiempo no lo hacían con el único propósito de disfrutar la plena vista de aquel maravilloso espectáculo; _sintiendo_ la esencia de esas auroras acariciar con premura sus almas y mentes, y viendo a algunos brazos de las mismas colarse por las —ahora limpias y relucientes— estancias vacías del lugar.

Toph, sentada de piernas cruzadas en lo alto de una roca, resistía el impulso de ponerse en pie y mecer su cuerpo de la misma forma que toda esa _energía_ se movía sinuosamente a su alrededor colándose por cada fibra de su cuerpo, sonriendo relajada y contenta; en cambio, tomó otro tipo de decisión y se reincorporó. Sintió con sus pies las vibraciones _vivas_ de la tierra y emprendió la búsqueda una vez más.

Por otro lado, mientras Iroh sorbía unos tragos silenciosos de sopa de verduras instantánea recién calentada en un mediano bol de madera y el crepitar del pequeño fuego montado improvisadamente por él y su sobrino entonaba un vivo recibimiento de madera quebrándose y hojas secas sufriendo la combustión a las auroras rodeándolos; Zuko se mantenía temerosamente de pie en lo alto del pilar que había trepado para bajar la mochila, la cual ahora residía a los pies de Iroh, y observaba la oscura montaña a sus pies siendo hermosamente iluminada por aquel espectáculo de cariñosas luces naturales que acariciaban toda forma inerte o viviente con la delicadeza con la que una madre sujeta a su bebé.

El adolescente, lleno de tierra, raspones y arañazos por todo el cuerpo —casi de idéntica manera a su tío—, sentía con profundo agradecimiento y alivio cómo esa visión arrullaba a todos sus pensamientos hirientes, duros recuerdos y tensiones permanentes en él, induciéndolos a un estado de coma temporal. Sentía cómo _algo_ se colaba por sus miles de paredes y fortalezas a su alma y realizaba una limpieza a fondo, dejándolo en blanco por un momento y con una paz interior que no recordaba haber conocido jamás.

Fue cuando con ojos aún brillantes y humedecidos se fijó en el suelo, en su tío, que distinguió una figura _humana_ acercándose al hombre. De inmediato la señaló y gritó:

—¡Tío, detrás de ti!

—o—o—o—

" _¿Detrás de mí? Yo diría mas bien a mi lado_." Iroh depositó su bol en la tierra rojiza a uno de sus costados y sonrío, yendo a sujetar la cacerola colgada sobre el fuego para rellenar el tazón con más sopa caliente.

—¿Gustas?

Los pasos insonoros se detuvieron y el hombre echó una mirada se soslayo a la baja figura que, más allá, mantenía una mano apoyada en un tronco de roble y movía los dedos de sus pies descalzos nerviosamente.

—¿Se siente bien? —replicó sin moverse de donde estaba la chica.

—Perfectamente bien —río el hombre tras entender a lo que se refería ella, decantándose por tomar un trago de sopa él solo—. Algo cansado, herido y sucio, pero bien.

—Las garras de las hadas oscuras no son muy peligrosas, pero sus mordeduras son altamente venenosas...

—Vaya... ¿Quieres decir con eso que podría estar envenenado y moriré prontamente?

Repentinamente algo tímida por la fija mirada del adulto que sentía sobre ella, Toph agachó la cabeza. Un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundó.

—Solo digo que debería usted ser más cuidadoso con sus acciones. Incluso si siente mucho aprecio por ese chico —su dedo señaló hacia Zuko, que se había deslizado pilar abajo en silencio y ahora estaba rodeando el claro con sigilo para poder emboscarla—, si usted hubiera sido menos consciente y no hubiera chupado el veneno, ya estaría muerto.

—¡En ese caso, deberíamos de celebrar que soy un sabio vejestorio! ¡Jajaja!

Zuko, obviamente rindiéndose en su intento de emboscada, se acercó aún con la guardia en alto a la peculiar intrusa. Con la suave iluminación proporcionada por el fuego, podía notar sus manos y pies completamente sucios... Pero el resto de su cuerpo, cabeza, peinado y ropa parecían impecables. " _Raro_ ", declaró. Ni siquiera él que era tan cuidadoso como le era posible había podido evitar convertirse en un montón de tierra, hojas —algo de costras, sangre— y barro con forma humana andante.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber.

La chica se rascó un pie con ayuda de los dedos del otro.

—Creo que esa es mi línea, _aura rara_. —Levantó la cabeza y sonrío ladinamente en dirección a Zuko.

El muchacho jadeó sorprendido.

Ella era ciega.

—o—o—o—

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el alba, acompañados sus rayos por el trinar de aves despertando y una calidez refrescante, en el momento en el que tres largas sombras se proyectaron en las escaleras del templo; como si el astro hubiera decidido asomarse para saludarlos y darles él mismo la bienvenida antes de comenzar su ascenso diario por la gran cúpula celeste de la Tierra.

El sonido de pies pesados casi arrastrándose era acompañado por el chasqueo de una bolsa pesada con muchos objetos colgados de ella que rebotaba por cada nuevo escalón de dura piedra subido. Respiraciones profundas se esparcían por la fresca brisa matutina de la cima, y una bella sonrisa enorme adornó carnosos labios rosados al esparcirse por un rostro níveo de facciones elegantes.

—¿Cómo... puedes... estar tan tranquila? —cuestionó en tono incrédulo una voz sin aire.

Ella subió de un enérgico salto el último escalón hacia el templo y, una vez apoyados sus pies en el liso suelo, giró sobre sus talones llenos de callos endurecidos hacia él.

—¡La magia de la montaña!

Ojos ámbar de agrandaron, pero cejas oscuras se fruncieron un segundo después. Una boca lista para protestar se abrió, y:

—¡Aaah...! ¡Sabía que tanta vida sedentaria no podía ser buena! —Se quejó largamente su tío más allá, interrumpiéndolo.

Zuko observó a la chica de verde sonreír divertida antes de darles la espalda y salir corriendo hacia un punto aún fuera del rango de vista de los visitantes, y pronto viró su cabeza hacia el sesentón sin dejar de subir lenta y pesadamente los pocos escalones que les restaban —unos 20, aproximadamente. ( _No sentía las plantas de los pies..._ )

—¿Cómo lo llevas, tío Iroh?

—¡Tan bien como... un niño novato que juega... ajedrez con un experto!

—¿Qué tiene eso de bien?

—Solo la... imaginación del niño, Zuko. La realidad es difícil...

" _Ah, genial_ ", el pelinegro suspiró encarando el frente y escalando con éxito los últimos peldaños. " _Ahora resulta que m_ _i tío necesita de algunas horas de sueño y descanso con urgencia._ "

Con los párpados pesados y sabiendo que tendría ojeras bajo sus ojos por haber pasado toda la noche en vela, en continuo movimiento, Zuko avanzó unos pasos sin levantar la vista de sus propios pies enfundados en zapatillas negras y dejó resbalar la mochila de sus hombros al suelo descuidadamente.

El estrellar de metal, tela y otros elementos más con la templada piedra amarilla del camino que dirigía a la entrada del supuesto " _templo_ " sonó secamente en el espacio en el que se hallaban, rompiendo una paz sobrecogedora que flotaba apaciguadora a su alrededor.

Zuko cerró los ojos, reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza para mantenerse en pie y no echarse a dormir allí mismo...

— _Wow_...

Y, atraído por el auténtico asombro pintando la grave voz de su tío, el pelinegro adolescente levantó por fin su cabeza.

 _El Templo Auram se alzaba en toda su majestuosidad frente a los diminutos viajeros que pisaban su entrada._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Aquí culmina la primer parte de esta historia. ¿Qué os parece?**

 **Pronto** **publicaré lo restante... Saludos desde Júpiter.~ /Heaaarts/**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 ** _(Again,_ _late..._ )**

 ** _Happy Birthday and Gibo Auja, S._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Sí, bien..** **. ¡Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con la actualización correspondiente a este** **fanfic!** **, y... Oye. Un capítulo por mes no suena realmente mal, ¿verdad? Jaja.**

 **Hoy (¿ayer ya?) es _otra_ fecha importante... O solía serlo, al menos. (Sigue siéndolo para mí.) Así que a falta de hacer algo que no debo hacer...**

 **Este Fanfic es un regalo**

 **para _esa persona_.**

 **Ojalá os guste, disfrutad.**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 _Con los párpados pesados y sabiendo que tendría ojeras bajo sus ojos por haber pasado toda la noche en vela, en continuo movimiento, Zuko avanzó unos pasos sin levantar la vista de sus propios pies enfundados en zapatillas negras y dejó resbalar la mochila de sus hombros al suelo descuidadamente._

 _El estrellar de metal, tela y otros elementos más con la templada piedra amarilla del camino que dirigía a la entrada del supuesto "templo" sonó secamente en el espacio en el que se hallaban, rompiendo una paz sobrecogedora que flotaba apaciguadora a su alrededor._

 _Zuko cerró los ojos, reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza para mantenerse en pie y no echarse a dormir allí mismo..._

Wow

 _Y, atraído por el auténtico asombro pintando la grave voz de su tío, el pelinegro adolescente levantó por fin su cabeza._

El Templo Auram se alzaba en toda su majestuosidad frente a los diminutos viajeros que pisaban su entrada.

—Tío... ¿Seguro que esto es... un mero _templo_?

Oyó los pasos de su familiar detenerse a su lado y, al no captar respuesta alguna por parte del mayor, pudo adivinar que Iroh estaba en ese momento tan ocupado como él mismo deleitándose en la visión del _Templo Auram_... Más similar a un _castillo_ desuniforme que a un _templo_ perdido de la mano de Dios, si alguien se lo preguntara.

Al no estar Toph en ningún lugar a la vista, solo ellos dos se hallaban parados en la entrada a una especie de _jardín_ empedrado, con esquinas hermosamente adornadas en césped perfectamente cuidado y cortado. Tras ellos, eternamente presentes, estaban los más de un centenar escalones de piedra grisácea que cualquier habitante o forastero del lugar debía ascender o descender al arribar o partir de allí. A unos 20 pasos de distancia hacia adelante, de frente a ellos, había un pequeño cruce desde el cual la piedra cálida que pisaban se abría hacia los costados en finos caminos, dándole una forma de signo _más_ () al _jard_ _í_ _n_ ; y sumando otros 20 pasos sin virar hacia ninguno de dichos costados, recto, se encontraban los pequeños escalones —5 de ellos— que conducían a una entrada en forma circular tallada en piedra blanca, de bordes que parecían haber sido esculpidos en oro a juzgar por el material sin nombre que hacía parecer algo _lujosa_ la humilde entrada al Templo. Una terreza auténticamente desierta se veía directamente por encima de dicha entrada con ribeteados bordes dorados.

Sin embargo, apartando la mirada de la entrada... El Templo lucía orgullosas torres erguidas de ribeteados tejados acabados en punta, con bordes igualmente dorados; algunos de ellos cubiertos mayoritariamente en losas de un celeste casi transparente, otros en losas verdes bosque, y otros tantos de aquellos tejados (algunos ya fuera de la vista de Zuko y Iroh) de tonos azul océano y/o rojo vivo, como el fuego. La torre más alta y vistosa del Templo Auram se distinguía por las losas de tonalidad negra y bordes, ya no dorados, sino plateados.

Las paredes del templo, de las torres y de los pasillos eran blancas. Blancas, limpias... Pero, no cegadoramente blancas, sino que blancas de una forma calmante.

Con simples ventanas —sin oro, plata o bordes tallados en metal o material alguno— en forma de arco dispersas calculadoramente cada cierto espacio y pisos —supusieron los recién llegados—, cerradas con puertecillas de clara madera, el Templo Auram acababa de presentarse ante Zuko y Iroh como un lugar espectacular pero humilde, llamativo pero sencillo, atrayente... e intrigante.

—¡EH! —Al alzar ambos la cabeza con rapidez ante el sorpresivo grito, vieron a Toph asomada a la primer terraza visible con sus dos manos apoyadas en el borde y el cuerpo impulsado hacia adelante—. ¡¿Pensáis moveros en algún momento o me haréis bajar a buscaros?!

Iroh bufó con diversión, comenzando a avanzar hacia la entrada redonda con una gran sonrisa _casi_ infantil en sus labios resecos.

De cualquier forma, Zuko no lo siguió inmediatamente, sino que primero señaló hacia Toph y exclamó:

—¡CLARO QUE TIENES QUE GUIARNOS! ¡¿Cómo se supone que adivinemos cómo subir hasta allí arriba si no tenemos ni siquiera un mapa del templo...?!

—¡¿Un mapa?! ¡Pero _aura rara_ , eso aquí no existe! ¡Así que apúrate en alcanzar a tu tío Iroh, y ya nos vemos abajo! —con eso dicho, la de ropajes verdes y grisáceos salió de su campo de visión, riendo.

El pelinegro se vio entonces obligado a levantar el pesado mochilón del suelo, colgárselo a los hombros y dar alcance a su tío con un suspiro agotado. Rayos cálidos de sol acariciaban su nuca al avanzar, y escarpadas cumbres de la Montaña Boreal lo despidieron a lo lejos al adentrarse él al interior del Templo Auram.

—¿Por qué será que tengo el presentimiento de que las locuras de la montaña solo han sido el comienzo de todo esto...?

—o—o—o—

—Eh, _maestro_ , _maestro_.

—¿Por qué me llamas así ahora, Sokka?

—Habrá que volver a acostumbrarse a hacerlo, ¿no? —soltando un largo bostezo, el mencionado acabó de estirar.

—Pero sabes que no me gus...

—Al Monje Gyatso no le gustaría escucharte decir eso —lo interrumpió Sokka.

El contrario viró los ojos y se puso de morros, mirando a un costado.

—Bueno... ¿pero qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Ah, eso... Pues, verás... —atentó a hacerse el interesante, paseándose un poco por alrededor y sobándose la barbilla mientras tanto, pero los ojos fijos en su nuca no lo dejaron disfrutar demasiado del intento—. ¡Vale, vale, no hace falta mirarme así...! ¡Ya han llegado nuestros invitados!

Ambos muchachos cruzaron miradas entusiasmadas, olvidando el primero su actitud correctora hacia el _maestro_ y el segundo su enfurruñamiento por el dichoso apelativo.

—¡Vamos a prepararnos!

—o—o—o—

—¿Me diréis qué os trae por aquí ya?

—Eso, querida Toph, es asunto privado de Zuko...

—Hmn... —ojos perla se ocultaron tras párpados pálidos y la joven del trío asintió, comprendiendo aquello muy a su pesar—. ¿Y a usted en particular, Iroh?

—Yo estoy aquí en favor de acompañar a mi querido sobrino. —Pronunció hinchando el pecho con orgullo el sesentón.

—Tío, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso y hablar normal ya?

" _Es un poco insolente, ¿hm?_ ", pensó Toph, agregando el dato a su registro mental de las características de ambos hombres. " _Bueno, si_ cambiar _está entre alguno de los motivos por los que están aquí..._ " Se detuvo al percibir que acababan de llegar a las puertas que buscaban desde un principio, y apoyó sus manos en las suaves manijas de metal pulido.

—Aquí estamos —anunció con cierto retintín.

Por la bocanada de aire que tomó Iroh a su derecha y por la postura insegura de Zuko a su izquiera, supo que el mayor había adquirido su mejor pose para encontrarse con _alguien_ y que el menor de ellos tenía sus dudas sobre todo aquello, aunque no lo dijera...

—Esas puertas no tienen pinta de ir a llevarnos frente a nadie _importante_ —vocalizó aquel.

" _Whao, ¡_ _f_ _allo mío! Sí que dice algo de lo que piensa... Así que..._ _Además de_ insolente, _es_ franco _, ¿verdad...?_ _El_ maestro _adorará saber esto_ ", bromeó para sus adentros la ciega. Con un simple movimiento de manos y un imperceptible empuje de sus pies sobre la fría piedra del suelo, empujó las puertas hacia adentro...

Y estas salieron propulsadas con una fuerza prácticamente desmedida, dando lugar a que Iroh y Zuko pudieran echar un vistazo al interior de la habitación.

—¡Hey...!

—Sokka. —Lo cortó la chica avanzando hacia dentro hasta quedar de pie frente al mencionado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y...?

—Está en la Sala Celestial. —La interrumpió a su vez el delgado muchacho de tez morena y orbes color océano, nariz alzada y expresión socarrona.

" _¿Sala... Celestial?_ " Zuko enarcó una ceja intercambiando una mirada con su tío. El mayor se encogió de hombros, él tampoco sabía a qué podría referirse el chico en el centro de aquella especie de... sala de estar. " _¿Qué Sala Celestial?_ "

Iroh entrelazó las manos tras su espalda, apretando los labios para suprimir un bostezo mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Una mesa redonda y baja de madera reposaba en el centro de una habitación de suelo de piedra recubierto en un tapiz de alfombra carmesí y dorada. Tres ventanas se esparcían en dos de las cuatro paredes blancas, abiertas y revelando el cielo del día que apenas comenzaba, mientras que cortinas de fino hilo crema danzaban con brisas de aire mañanero. Cuatro cojines descansaban en torno a la mesa redonda, en el suelo alfombrado, y un sofá gris de aspecto viejo se encontraba en el espacio entre ambas ventanas contra una pared. Un mueble se apoyaba en una de las paredes sin ventanas, con platos y utensilios de cocina de distintos tipos asegurados tras puertas acristaladas; mientras que en la otra pared sin ventanas solo se veían un par de pergaminos colgados. Iroh intentó decidirse entre la idea de ir a examinarlos y la idea de ocupar el sofá a modo de cama por uuun... rato.

Zuko, por otro lado, se decantó por acercarse a los pergaminos mientras Toph y aquel chico, Sokka, discutían algo en voz baja.

—No me jodas, Sokka... He _sentido_ a _pies inquietos_ aquí antes de abrir esas puertas. —Susurraba Toph, molesta.

—Va-Vale, es cierto, él estaba aquí...

—¿A dónde se ha ido?, ¿por qué? Respuestas cortas.

—Ha dicho que tenía algo de suma importancia q-- Vale, no, solo ha dicho: " _¡Tengo algo que hacer! Inventa algo. Distrae a Toph y dile luego que deje descansar al hombre y al chico en las habitaciones para invitados_ " —Sokka hizo aquí una grandiosa imitación del tono del _maestro_ escurridizo que Toph parecía desesperada por ver—, y luego ha salido volando por la ventana... —Al acabar la breve explicación, alzó una mano para tapar la boca a la chica y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, más serio—. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Ojos blanquecinos brillaron sin diversión en dirección a los suyos propios y Sokka se sintió ruborizar ligeramente al notar que su mano no era de gran ayuda para dejar hablar a Toph. La apartó, y entonces la chica abrió la boca para decir:

—¿En qué idioma está esto?

...vale. Esa definitivamente no había sido Toph.

—¿Eso? —sin voltear siquiera, la de menor estatura se encogió sueltamente de hombros—. Tenía un nombre demasiado raro, pregúntale luego al _jefe_.

—Si me dices dónde está y dejas de discutir con tu novio, lo haré.

Esta vez fue el turno de ambos de ruborizarse.

—¡No es mi novio! / ¡Ni loco salgo con ella!

Unos ronquidos profundos que resonaron en el silencio siguiente a las abochornadas exclamaciones distrajeron a los tres adolescentes entonces.

Iroh había caído rendido en el sofá, obviamente.

—o—o—o—

" _Esto es raro..._ "

El agua frente a él no circulaba con la calma con la que solía hacerlo, ni le decía con simpleza los pasos a seguir que debería de tomar tras _evaluar_ la naturaleza de los dos huéspedes nuevos. Lejos de ello, allí donde un rayo de sol incidía sobre el centro de la fuente y los remolinos eran más violentos, lo único sobre lo que parecían hablarle las aguas, eran problemas. Echando un rápido vistazo al fuego que se alzaba en cuatro puntas distintas de la fuente, en pequeñas bases donde velas blancas alumbraban, notó las llamas más agrandadas consumiento la cera mucho más rápido de lo que deberían.

" _Esto es más bien..._ muy _malo?_ "

Con las flechas en sus brazos brillando en un resplandeciente tono azulado, la figura de cara a la fuente respiró profundamente y cogió de un pequeño bol de hierro que traía entre las manos un puñado de tierra. Una bola de agua del tamaño de ambas de sus manos cerradas se alzó del medio de aquel mar tormentoso en miniatura y, en cuanto la tuvo de frente, el puñado de tierra se alzó de su mano hasta haberse insertado en dicha esfera. Dejó el bol en un borde de la fuente, como solía hacerlo, y procedió a mover una de sus manos rápidamente, creando un remolino de aire frente a él en el suelo y retrocediendo un par de pasos a medida que crecía y la bola de agua con la tierra dentro se perdía en su núcleo.

Cuando el mini-huracán desapareció, en el suelo de diamante a sus pies solo quedaban formas confusas de barro y las llamas de las velas se habían apagado.

—Monje Gyatso... ¿Qué se supone que debería de interpretar con esto? —cuestionó una voz confundida a la nada.

Las flechas en su cuerpo dejaron de brillar y unos ojos ahora normales, grisáceos, se entrecerraron llenos de dudas al fijarse de nuevo en las formas en el barro.

—o—o—o—

—Tío, límpiate las babas...

—Hala, ya podemos irnos. —Dejando una nota escrita en un trozo de papel viejo sobre la mesa, Sokka trotó hasta las puertas abiertas de la sala de estar común del Templo Auram e hizo una breve reverencia, gesticulando exageradamente con ambos brazos hacia la salida—. Por aquí, caballeros.

—¿Caballeros? —Protestó Toph.

—Caballeros y bruta.

—¡Hey!

Sin darle importancia a la queja, el grupito salió de aquella zona y se encaminó por los distintos pasillos blancos siguiendo los pasos de Sokka, que encabezaba la marcha. Iban en este orden: Sokka, Toph y Zuko, y un adormecido Iroh al final.

—Entonces... ¿dónde están todos los demás?

Sokka giró su cabeza hacia Zuko enarcando, expectante, una ceja.

—¿Los demás?

El pelinegro dio un cabeceo afirmativo y, antes de que Sokka pudiera responder, Toph se adelantó.

—Solo somos nosotros ahora.

—¿Sokka y tú?

—Y el _maestro_ —corearon ambos, con un cóctel mixto de respeto y burla en la voz.

—Solíamos ser algunos más, pero... Hay quienes prefieren vivir la vida y recorrer el mundo a permanecer aquí. —Añadió la chica.

—¿Por qué vosotros no? —se sumó Iroh con verdadera curiosidad pintando su voz.

Toph y Sokka coincidieron en las expresiones suaves y reflexivas que adquirieron en ese momento, y esta vez fue Sokka el que respondió:

—Tenemos metas algo distintas en nuestras vidas.

" _Hay cosas que no nos están diciendo..._ ", caviló Zuko en lo que bostezaba cubriendo su boca con una mano. " _Pero a mí qué me importa... No he venido hasta aquí para hacer amigos después de todo. Necesito hablar con este_ maestro _que tanto nombran, tsk..._ "

—¿Viviréis permanentemente aquí?

—Sí. —Toph ni siquiera lo dudó.

Iroh silbó por lo bajo, admirado. " _No puedo esperar a_ _saber_ _más sobre estos chicos..._ " De reojo, observó a Zuko desde donde estaba. O la mochila enorme que colgaba a su espalda, mejor dicho; esta le tapaba la figura de su sobrino casi por completo. " _Podrías aprender bastante de ellos, sobrino mío._ "

Muy cansados para seguir indagando en las vidas de sus dos anfitriones, ni Zuko ni Iroh volvieron a abrir sus bocas mientras avanzaban escaleras arriba siguiendo a Sokka y Toph, que ahora iban lado a lado, conversando sobre unos tales "Momo" y "Appa". Reían de vez en cuando, y Zuko pensó distraídamente que Toph lucía bastante relajada ahora junto a Sokka, y Sokka ya no actuaba tanto como un idiota.

—Bien, el maestro ha dicho que descanséis antes de encontraros con él... —informó Sokka al detenerse momentos más tarde frente a una puerta y abrirla con un sencillo empujón hacia dentro—. Aquí tenéis dos camas y dos armarios, una mesa de luz, ventanas y...

—El baño es esto de aquí —se le adelantó Toph, avanzando hasta abrir la puerta que se hallaba frente a donde Sokka estaba de pie en la entrada al dormitorio—. Hay duchas, bañera y lavabo y lo necesario para asearse, cagar o lo que sea con tranquilidad. —Sonrío angelicalmente pese a sus _maneras_ al hablar.

Divertido, Iroh soltó una profunda carcajada voceando un "Buenas noches, caballeros y señorita" para perderse segundos después en el interior de la sencilla habitación. Al asomar Zuko la cabeza, lo vio ya echado en la cama y de espaldas a ellos. Suspiró.

—¿Y cómo volveremos abajo después?

—¡Explorando! —cantó Toph.

—¡Deja de marear a nuestros huéspedes! —la regañó Sokka dándose una palmada en la cara y sonriendo nerviosamente, fijando después sus orbes zafiro en las ámbar de Zuko—. Vendremos a buscaros más tarde, vosotros dormid tranquilos y duchaos si queréis. —Cogió la mano a Toph comenzando a irse y saludó con una sonrisa a Zuko, moviendo la mano restante en el aire—. ¡Hasta luego!

Las quejas y los insultos numerosos de Toph por aquel extraño comportamiento se fueron evaporando a medida que ambos jóvenes se perdían pasillo y escaleras abajo segundos más tarde.

Zuko entró al cuarto de piedra notando sin sorpresa alguna que era blanco y gris como el resto del interior del templo —al parecer y juzgando por lo que ya había visto— a pesar de estar alfombrado en un color carmesí y tener unas cortinas de fino hilo dorado frente a la mediana ventana en forma de arco —como todas— ya abierta.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo por quién sabe cuántas veces ya en el día y rotó sus entumecidos hombros y cuello con un gruñido displácido.

—¿Qué te va pareciendo el lugar, Zuko?

—¿No te cansas de gastar siempre el mismo truco, tío?

Una pequeña risa rebotó entre las paredes, y Iroh negó soltándose su cabellera ya algo canosa.

—Fingir estar dormido siempre cuela, sobrino. Sobretodo cuando quieres escuchar o que te dejen solo... ¿Quién no le haría ese favor a un pobre anciano cansado?

—Ni siquiera eres un anciano aún. —Se mofó Zuko estirándose.

—No estoy muy lejos.

—Como sea... Iré a bañarme.

—Despiértame cuando salgas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Iroh volteó en su cómoda cama hacia el techo de piedra blanca, pensativo. " _No parece tan apurado como creí que estaría al llegar..._ " Cerró los ojos, notando con amarga diversión el peso de los años y el cansancio comenzar a pasarle factura rápidamente al momento de quedarse verdaderamente dormido. " _No debería de extrañarme... A fin de cuentas, la curiosidad es uno de los principales rasgos que tenemos los humanos..._ "

—o—o—o—

Cuando hizo un gesto sencillo con su mano para abrir la puerta al salón común y pasó al interior del mismo, no tardó en sentir un brazo caerle sobre la nuca y rodearlo por los hombros. El peso era demasiado ligero para ser de Sokka, por lo que...

—Toph. —Saludó regalándole una sonrisa pequeña a la chica.

—¿Qué pasa con esa aura y ese tono preocupados, _pies ligeros_?

" _Ah, es cierto... A ella nunca se le escapa nada. Cielos._ " El mencionado murmuró un poco sin saber si contar lo que había descubierto arriba o no, y en el tiempo que tardó en responder, vio a Sokka levantarse del sofá y acercarse también.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara, tío? ¿Te ha pasado un camión espiritual por encima?

—Jaja... Podrías decir algo así.

Los dos amigos alrededor del maestro del templo se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto tan abatido al menor... O, bueno... casi nunca.

Toph condujo al chico hasta el sofá y lo instó a sentarse mientras que Sokka ocupaba uno de los regazos del mismo y no se contenía a la hora de preguntar ansiosamente:

—¿Nos contarás ya o qué?

—o—o—o—

No había rastro de ellos. Nadie sabía decirles a dónde se habían encaminado realmente después de haber pasado por Perú, nadie los recordaba, nadie los ubicaba. ¡Y qué menos!, con la cantidad de turistas que pasaban por allí a menudo...

—Oye, es nuestro primer viaje a solas, ¿por qué la cara larga?

—¿Y qué con eso? No estamos haciendo esto por diversión. No lo olvides.

—¿Por qué no podemos divertirnos un poco? ¡Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas! Solo mira las _buenas vistas_ que hay por aquí...

—No me vengas con esa mierda. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

—¡Pero...!

Tarde. Su acompañante ya se había alejado para ir a meterse en una tienda de amuletos a interrogar a otro vendedor más.

Mordiéndose un labio y meneando su cabeza coquetamente hasta que su larga trenza castaña cayó por delante de su hombro, haciendo cosquillas con el pelo en su cintura, la figura femenina detenida en la esquina de un camino de tierra suspiró.

" _¿Debería acaso cantarle_ Hakuna Matata _para que se relaje un poco...?_ "

Una sonrisa radiante de un chico moreno sin camiseta y en pantalones cortos la distrajo. Le devolvió un guiño y enseguida vio al muchacho acercarse a entablar conversación casual con ella.

Ya qué... Ayudaría a su _pan de melón_ a recaudar información.

—o—o—o—

Al sentirse limpios, más cómodos en ropas ligeras y, innegablemente, algo relajados y satisfechos al haber llegado a su destino, tanto a Iroh como a Zuko se les hizo _corto_ el tiempo que durmieron profundamente hasta que la puerta a su habitación se abriera de golpe y el primero de ellos se sentara sobresaltado en su cama mientras el segundo rodaba y caía de cara al suelo soltando una maldición muy poco _educada_.

—¡Hora de arreglarse, señoritas! —proclamó con una amplia sonrisa Toph desde el umbral—. El _maestro_ quiere veros.

Vale... Zuko no perjuraría contra ese solo porque él también _quería_ verlo.

Por este mismo motivo, y porque el mismo Iroh estaba impaciente por intercambiar saludos con la persona a cargo de semejante _palacio_ , no se quejaron ni tardaron más de diez minutos en haberse puesto ambos sus mejores ropas.

—¿A _eso_ lo llamas arreglarse, tío?

—¿Hm? No sé a qué se deberá ese tono despectivo, pero al menos yo voy acorde a la naturaleza de este lugar... De cualquier forma, no te vayas a ofender, sobrino. "Para gustos, los colores", dicen.

Al salir ambos, se toparon con Toph acuclillada en la pared de en frente, al lado de la puerta al baño. Ella alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—El maestro se sentirá tan privilegiado de que nuestros invitados se hayan arreglado hasta el punto de bañarse en perfume para él... —pronunció poniéndose en pie de un salto y avanzando pasillo abajo—. Marchando.

—¿Nunca se le acaba la energía? —cuestionó el menor de los dos hombres.

—Debe de ser cosa de la juventud...

—Yo soy joven.

—Pero no eres _sano_.

—¿Cómo que no?

Nunca le llegó la respuesta.

Y el trayecto hasta donde iban a encontrarse con el susodicho _maestro_ fue de entramados pasillos y escaleras, en relativo silencio —exceptuando eso por los intentos fallidos de Iroh y Zuko por obtener alguna información sobre la persona con la que se toparían—. Todo cuanto habían conseguido averiguar para el momento en el que Toph se detuvo frente a unas puertas grandes con cuatro intrincados laberintos de tubos en ellas había sido que " _Al maestro le gusta_ _volar_ ". (¿A qué demonios se refería con "volar", en cualquier caso?)

Saltando en el lugar y haciendo una pose de lo que parecía algún estilo de arte marcial antes de golpear con ambos puños las bocas de los tubos verdes en las grandes puertas, Toph se apartó a un costado cuando estas se abrieron lentamente con un rechinido, hacia adentro.

—Espero que estas puertas sí sean de tu agrado, _aura rara_ —susurró. Luego carraspeó y adoptó un tono más formal, cerrando los ojos—. Adelante, ¡y buena suerte!

Los pasos que Zuko y su tío dieron hicieron eco al adentrarse ambos lentamente en aquella zona inmensa de un techo encontrado a más de quince metros de altura, con numerosas ventanas y tuberías de colores en las paredes formando complejos laberintos hasta encontrarse todas en una figura en la pared al final de la habitación, en el centro. Las paredes aquí eran oscuras, de un material negro y brillante...

Y la iluminación natural la suficiente para estar en penumbras ligeras, ayudada a denotar mejor la forma de la figura sentada de piernas cruzadas justo en frente de la figura de tubos en la pared tras de sí mediante la iluminación de velas en curiosas botellas de distintos estilos y colores.

Al acabar de acercarse, Zuko y Iroh portaban sendas expresiones sorprendidas. La de Zuko pronto se transformó en una de inquietud, pronto mutando a una de enojo.

Señaló a la figura sentada en el suelo, meditando, unos escalones arriba y a un par de pasos de ellos.

—Es una coña, ¿verdad...? —viró sobre sus talones hacia las puertas cerradas, alzando la voz y frunciendo aún más el ceño al repetir—: ¡Es una maldita broma, ¿verdad?!

—Zuko, cálmate... —Lo riñó con ojos severos su tío.

—¿Que me calme...? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si todo lo que tenemos delante es un niño?!

—Zuko...

Iroh vio de soslayo cómo la figura de rasgos juveniles cruzada de piernas sobre las escaleras abría los ojos, ojos serios y profundos, de un tono gris con esencia sabia y absorbente, ensombrecidos por las sombras de las velas a pesar de la luz exterior que pasara a aquella torre. No lucía muy contento...

—¡¿En serio pretendes que crea que el tan famoso _maestro_ es tan solo un _niño_?!

—Creo que el famoso es, en realidad, el Monje Gyatso... —sonó alta y clara una voz pura, tranquila.

Zuko enfrentó ojos piedra con los suyos ambarinos. Se sentía tan jodidamente embaucado y engañado, ¡tsk!

—Pues bien, ¡¿dónde está él?! —exigió saber.

—Ha fallecido.

En los segundos de pesado silencio que siguieron a aquella afirmación contundente, el muchacho —el actual _maestro_ — se alzó hasta estar de pie y se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta estar frente a Iroh y Zuko perfectamente sereno y bien erguido. Era media cabeza más bajo que Zuko.

Dos pares de ojos, unos analíticos y otros furiosos, se centraron en él; y aquel, impertérrito, sonrío abiertamente a ambos al anunciar:

—¡Un gusto!, soy el _maestro_ Aang. Llamadme solamente Aang, por favor.

Zuko rechinó los dientes, negándose a estrechar la mano frente a él de la misma forma en que su tío lo hacía o a presentarse siquiera.

¡No iba a aceptar que un mocoso pudiera ser cuanto necesitaba para alcanzar sus objetivos! ¡No en esta vida!

Si tan solo él hubiera podido percibir el aura de Aang de la misma forma en que Iroh lo había hecho al estrecharle la mano...

Posiblemente estaría tan perplejo y patidifuso como su tío.

Aang estaba más allá, en muchos sentidos, de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes jamás.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **HASTA AQUÍ** **POR HOY**.

 **Respecto al _review_...**

JtMktwo: **¡No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho leer tu _review_ apenas un tiempo después de haber publicado el comienzo de esta historia! Nunca me han dicho algo así por aquí, me ha tocado realmente el corazón, asdf. Me alegra también en sobremanera que sientas a los personajes bien interpretados, jaja; es uno de mos objetivos: que sean tan fieles a los del cómic o a los de la serie como sea posible. Ojalá sigas leyéndome y ¡muy bien dicho! Siempre hay que darle la oportunidad a las _pairings_ nuevas, jaja. Un abrazo.**

 **Gracias por leerme, saludos desde Júpiter, y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! /Hearts/**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **I just hope you're happy and fine, Gibo Auja, S.**


End file.
